villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Janni Dakkar
Janni Dakkar is the daughter of Captain Nemo and appears in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen series. Initially wanting to evade her father's legacy, she nevertheless found herself being driven to it when unfortunate events befell her in 1910. Appearances ''Century: 1910'' Janni appears to Nemo on his deathbed but refuses to follow in his name, instead choosing to run away so as to start a new life. (Nevertheless, she still accepts a specialty flare gun from Ishmael to summon the Nautilus if needed.) She stows away on a ship to London and takes on the name "Jenny Diver" when she finds employment in a wharf-side hotel. However, things take a turn for the worse when Janni is gang-raped by a collective of drunken patrons. Broken down, Janni summons the Nautilus. Painting it black and nailing Nemo's skull to the forecastle as per her father's final orders, Janni leads the Nautilus to destroy every building on the wharf-side save for the hotel. Now assuming the role of Captain, Janni directs her crew to slowly and painfully slaughter the hotel patrons and indifferent bystanders alike. Before departing, Janni crosses paths with her father's former associate Mina Murray, saying Murray has her respect borne from her father's immense contempt for the woman. ''Nemo: Heart of Ice'' Janni reappears in 1925 and has embraced a life of piracy, including a raid on Ayesha's ship and theft of her treasure in New York Harbor. Now assuming the name "Nemo", Janni conducts an expedition to the Antarctic in a repeat of her father's journey that led to his madness, pursued by a team of assassins hired by Ayesha and her business partner Charles Foster Kane. She loses many of her crew in the process, but is saved from being killed thanks to her future lover "Broad Arrow" Jack and crewmate S. F. X. Van Dusen. Through the ordeal, she finds herself essentially becoming her father once more by literally going down the same path as he did. Sometime after the great ape's rampage through New York in 1933, Janni and her crew hijacked the corpse of King Kong and returned it to the grateful Skull Islanders. ''Nemo: The Roses of Berlin'' In 1941, Janni's daughter Hira and her husband Armand Robur (son of another famous "science-pirate", Jean Robur) are shot down by the Nazi forces of Adenoid Hynkel, with Armand taken prisoner and Hira apparently dead. Janni and her husband Jack infiltrate Berlin to rescue them, encountering the elderly Dr. Caligari and the android Maria, and learn the whole affair was a trap to lure her for Ayesha to kill her. Jack is killed, Janni beheads Ayesha in a duel, and she and Armand are rescued by Hira, who had survived with Armand's airship. At some point after this, in the late '50s, Janni battles the giant monster Godzilla and sustained several scars. In 1969, she transports her father's former colleagues Mina Murray and Allan Quatermain to Britain. ''Nemo: River of Ghosts'' By 1975, Janni has become a modern supervillain rubbing shoulders with the likes of Ernst Stavro Blofeld and the heirs of Dr. Mabuse. When she learns of Ayesha's apparent survival, Janni follows her into the Amazon, where she discovers that Ayesha and Hynkel have both been cloned by a group of surviving Nazis. Destroying the Nazis' jungle base and their army of gynoids created by Dr. Goldfoot with the aid of American strongman Hugo Hercules, Janni reveals to Hercules that she has an inoperable brain tumor which has been causing her to see "ghosts" of her father, husband, and deceased crewmates and elects to stay behind with the base as it is destroyed with explosives, leaving her criminal empire to her daughter Hira. Twelve years later, in 1987, Janni's grandson Jack Dakkar comes of age and inherits the Nautilus. At the ceremony, attended by many rich and famous supervillains, he unveils a statue of his illustrious grandmother, saying, "She is magnificent in sculpture, as in life. She and my other titan forebears, they are the current at my back, propelling me. They're in my blood... that is a fierce and fast river of ghosts." Aspects In her first appearance, Janni is an estranged daughter to Nemo who rejects his habits and seafaring in the hopes of reclaiming a different life. However, following her gang-rape, she became very vengeful and succumbed to the very nature she sought to avoid. This led to mass murders of guilty and innocent alike, all dying by her hand and her crew. But even after her corruption and adoption of her father's vessel and name, Janni still has honorable qualities. She respects her crew and is saddened by their respective deaths in the events of Nemo: Heart of Ice. There is also her eventual love with Jack to consider, which led to marriage and children. It is shown in her appearance in Century: 1969 when she rejects Mina's offer of bathing in the immortal fires so that she may one day be reunited with Jack. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Pirates Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:In Love Category:Karma Houdini Category:Honorable Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Leader Category:Legacy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero